1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, such as containers for garbage, trash, chemicals, liquids and the like, and has particular reference to means for protecting such containers against damage, and for reducing noise pollution resulting from handling such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers, particularly those on the order of 25-gallon capacity and over, are usually made of sheet metal and, because of their relatively high cost, are often reused. Particularly when filled, such containers are heavy and are subject to physical abuse in handling and shipping, resulting in heavy crumpling and denting. This not only shortens the life of the container; but, in the case of containers for liquids, or comminuted solids, such damage often causes leaks in the container seams, which render the container unfit for reuse. Additionally, unsightly denting, etc., resulting from such physical abuse may detract from the appearance of the container. Further, metal containers or metal-edged containers tend to create a considerable amount of undesirable noise when being handled.